Night Rain
by MissMuffitXXX
Summary: A mysterious stranger weilds a powerful magical item, that has the power to control every demon in the universe. It appears the Lord Of the Western Land has met his match, untill a female youkai comes along...PLEASE REVIEW.Rated M just in case...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is my first fan fic that I posted though I have been writing them for years. Special thanks to AkiraM. I couldn't have done this with out her encouragement!

Chapter 1

A beautiful Demon

Amaya gasped as she watched the demon transform into its true self.

What appeared to be a human warrior just a minute ago, was now a large dog demon. It's platinum white mane glowed in the moon light illuminating the surrounding forest. It snarled at the small figure on the ground barring its white fangs. It's eyes burned red as it braced itself for an attack. Amaya had not seen a demon this powerful up close before.

She was taken back by it's enormous height and viable strength. Acid dripped from the lips of the animal, spilling onto the grass at it's feet. Amaya covered her nose with her kimono at the stench of the burning grass.

The monk's expression remained calm and he seemed unfazed by the enormous beast. He stepped forward coming into the moonlight. _A human monk?_ Amaya thought, shaking her head. _He has no chance against this demon!_ The monk raised his hand. "Be gone demon!" He yelled. " I command you to submit to me in peace." Amaya bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh out loud. _He __**really**__ thinks a demon like that is just going to submit without a fight?_ The demon held it;s stance, it's tag wagging slightly. Amaya was perplexed. _Why do I recognize this demon's scent?_

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the flicker of green light coming from the monk's hand. _The Akuma Hi-ishit...? How did he get it?!_

She slipped back into a childhood memory of her grandfather; sitting under the cherry blossom tree, telling her of his epic adventures. He was a great master of spells and collector of stones. He spent many of his younger years adventuring to lands unknown, and telling his favorite granddaughter the story of the story of Akuma Hi-ishit when she was a young,

Created by the devil himself, the stone possessed had potential to unlock incredible power to anyone who was able to unlock it's secret. When unlocked, the stone could control all demons at any given time and unleash the great fury of hell upon anyone the wielder wished or pleased. In its idle state the stone granted the possessor complete immunity to all demonic spells and attacks. It could also be used to bring a demon into submission or cause fatal damage, depending on the level of knowledge the possessor had.

The stone was stolen from the devil by an imp soon after the beginning of time. The imp brought it to the surface where it was lost. A great and powerful dog demon was almost defeated by a wizard who had acquired the stone from a traveling sales man. He caught the dog demon off guard one day while it was drinking from a river. The wizard wanted to catch the dog demon and keep it as some sort of powerful pet., trying to take it over then and there. The demon managed to overcome the wizard and he vowed to keep the Akuma Hi-ishit hidden. It was a ever present threat, and the great dog demon in-trusted it to his human mistress. Harmless to humans, the stone would be safe as long as it did not fall into the wrong hands. He gave the stone to a mortal woman as a gift , since it's powers are harmless to humans. Eventually the mistress learned of the stone's power and became fearful, for she kept it secret she was carrying the dog demon's offspring.

Terrified for her honyou's life, she decided to hide the stone forever.

On the night of the harvest moon, she disposed of the stone, dropping it into the mouth of a fiery volcano , forever protecting her lover and her son from it's harm. The stone was not heard from after that until now.

The dog demon let out a low grow, towering over the human monk. "Submit to me demon or I will be forced to kill you!" warned the monk, the stone's light getting brighter. The crescent moon on the demon's forehead glowed a deep purple. It lunged, it's jaws wide as it tried to snatch up the human with its teeth. The monk was quick to react, swinging the stone in front of him and calling out in foreign tongue. The demon's jaws snapped shut, as it missed the monk landing behind him with loud thud. The ground shook, and the human struggled to keep his balance. The demon regained his balance quickly, turning ready to strike again. Acidic dog "slobber" dripped from the demon's lips, melting into the grass below. The monk jumped back. Holding the glowing dark stone, he wasted no time throwing it in the youkai's face. It hit the animal in the muzzle and it lunged it's head back. The Akuma Hi-shit"s poison absorbed into the animal's hide.

"You will submit and do my bidding or you will die, stubborn beast." hissed the monk. The overwhelming pain apparent as the youkai pawed at it's face frantically, the now overwhelming pain apparent. Confused and angry, it snarled in protest. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. The monk glanced over his shoulder, satisfied he had the demon at his will for the moment. A small toad like Imp appeared from the bushes, running in between the two and yelling it's protests.

"You fool!" he cried. "My master is not frightened by your trinkets!"

Amused, the monk turned his attention to the squawking side kick. "Very well." the monk said, looking over the fallen beast, satisfied the defiant creature was now dead. " I'll leave you to your master. The monk departed, the stone's glow slowly faded out and trailing behind him. " My work here is done."

The imp protested louder. " My master will not be your pet foolish human!" he yelled.

" Come back here human! I am not finished with you!" screamed the imp. " My master will certainly kill you for your embarrassing display of magic!"

Silence. The imp sighed satisfied with himself. "Hmmp!" he huffed, turning to his master. "Frightened him off, did I. Serves him right, coming here with his cheap magic tricks. To think he thought he could fool Lord Sesshoumaru..." His voice trailing off. The imp narrowed his eyes. His master did not stir. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked in a tiny voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru??"

Amaya could hear the animal's heartbeat slowing rapidly, it's breathing becoming shallow. The Akuma Hi-shit's poison was one of it's many destructive forces. Trails of light illuminated under the beast's silvery coat, as it rapidly raged through it's vascular system. The glow of the animals crimson eyes faded, rolling into the back of it's massive head. It's body settled, the front paws giving out from under it's massive weight. The green creature startled, loosing it's balance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru "cried the Imp, jumping to it's feet. The demon exhaled deeply, it's chest heaving before falling silent. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" screamed the imp tugging on the beast's muzzle.

"You can't sleep now! Wake up!"

Amaya came out of her hiding spot and made herself viable. " He's not sleeping you idiot." she said running up to the collapsed beast. The Imp turned in her direction and scowled. " We don't need help form you wench!" he yelled, swinging his stick at her. She ducked. Missing a rather painful blow from the flailing Imp. She quickly grabbed hold of the two headed staff and lifted both it and the imp to her eye level.

"Your master is dead." Amaya said quietly.

This is the chopped and screwed edited version of a story I wrote a year ago. I finally picked up writing again so I hope you all enjoyed :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Miss Muffit XXX


End file.
